


Nobody Knows

by ichikonohakko



Series: Behind Closed Doors of Class E [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiba Ryuunosuke had always liked Hayami Rinka. Hayami Rinka had always liked Chiba Ryuunosuke.</p><p>They just weren't the main focus of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hayami Rinka

Whenever the girls are talking about crushes and boys with Bitch-sensei or giggling under the covers while talking about how they imagined their boyfriends would be, Rinka always hid a small smile.

But she listened, of course. She listened to Kaede-chan's shy murmurs about how Nagisa-kun was just a friend and she totally didn't have any crush at him whatsoever. She listened to how Megu-chan admitted that she thinks Isogai-kun was cute. And how Manami-chan thinks that Karma-kun was utterly amazing (stuttering all the while). All the while smiling and closing her eyes as she remembered the kiss Ryuu gave her during the free period when everyone was busy.

The free-period happened after the whole class chasing Koro-sensei for peeping their secret activities. Rinka was about to walk into the room when he heard Kaede-chan and Nagisa-kun talking about the future of Class E. 

Rinka didn't want to interrupt, so she idled in the hallway instead.

Then, Ryuu walked towards her, a kind smile on his face as he offered his hand to Rinka.

"The stars looked great tonight." Was his simple explanation. And it was really all the explanation Rinka needed.

They went out, sat on the veranda, and looked at the stars. Rinka leaned her head to Ryuu's shoulder quietly and stayed there until the other shifted and lifted her chin up. She could see the normally hidden beautiful brown eyes that only belonged to Ryuu and Ryuu alone. "Rinka," he called, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can I kiss you?" He was being forward with his words, something that Rinka absolutely adore and admire during the course of they knowing each other. 

Rinka smiled and gave him a nod. 

Ryuu smiled, leaned down and kiss her. It was simple, it was perfect, it was everything Rinka ever wanted.

"Aaand? How about Rinka-chan?" Kaede-chan called, snapping her from her daydreams. 

Rinka smiled a little, but she didn't talk. And the silence was immediately filled by Hinata-chan's answers.

It's always been this way. Both she and Ryuu didn't talk much, and they didn't look like they were close to each other aside from being the two best snipers in the class. Nobody knew that they've met in the main building before they were dropped to class E. Nobody knew that both of them had shared books and teas and chit-chats over the library club's room. Nobody knew that Ryuu had been the first person who knew that she was dropped to Class E, and was the only person who hugged her while she sat in front of him in total silence, not knowing what to feel.

"It won't be bad," Ryuu had whispered to her ear. "I'll be there with you." 

Ryuu had promised to be with her, even until the E as in End Class. And nobody knew that.

And that was all Rinka wanted, that was all she had needed.


	2. Chiba Ryuunosuke

Her name is Hayami Rinka.

Not many students of Kunugigaoka joined a club for an activity after school. There are some, but they are the ones who are talented in their fields and is hoping that their club activities could be a boost to their career somehow. This goes for most of sports club and some of the cultural clubs. And so, not many students joined an aimless club like library club.

So Ryuunosuke often find her inside their clubroom, a book in one hand a cup of tea on the side. Hayami Rinka doesn’t talk much, and neither do Chiba Ryuunosuke, but they, in some sort miracle, talked often.

After a very long while, his grades started to decrease in rapid progression. But he didn’t dare to speak of it to anyone, whether in his family or in school. He even brought text books and multiple reference books to enhance his studying during his precious time with Hayami Rinka. But still, when the dreaded end of the term came, his homeroom teacher had summoned him with an utterly disappointed look on his face.

“Chiba,” Ryuunosuke didn’t lift his head. There wasn’t any point. He could hear the condescending tone from his homeroom teacher already. “You should be considered lucky to even move up a grade.” He sighed. Ryuunosuke nodded, keeping his silence. “Honestly, this wouldn’t happen if you just _speak up_.” Ryuunosuke lowered his head even more. He couldn’t. He couldn’t please anyone with the way he talked, so silence is a better choice. He could only talk like he wanted to whenever he was with a special someone…

“You’re starting the next year in Class E.” There was a certain tone of disgust when the teacher said that. Then he goes one about the protocol about getting enough scores to let him back into the main building, although he added a ‘though it’s impossible’ in the back. Ryuunosuke nodded, bowed, and then walked silently towards the school exit.

He thought of going to the old building, just so he could see himself going to the isolated hell. And seeing that he really didn’t have anything to do, he went on. Ryuunosuke really didn’t have any attachment to the main building, save for the clubroom where he often talk to Hayami Rinka.

Ryuunosuke sighed and turned towards the clubroom. This would be the last time, he guessed. All club activities are forbidden for the students of Class E, so he would never be able to step inside the clubroom again. He would never be able to see Hayami Rinka again.

But when he went inside, he found Hayami Rinka sitting on the floor, her eyes staring blankly towards the door- towards him.

“Hayami… Rinka?” He asked, not sure about what to say. Hayami Rinka looked up towards him, her lips shaking despite the emptiness in her expression. “Chiba-kun…” she whispered. “I’m… I’m going to Class E.”

Ryuunosuke wasn’t sure if what he felt was pity or relief. But all he knew was he didn’t want to see her cry. So Ryuunosuke closed the door, fell to his knees, and pulled the silent girl into a hug.

Once she was in his arms, Hayami… _Rinka_ started to shake, no doubt crying on his shoulders. She didn’t leak any tears, but her small sobs filled the air silently and it was all Ryuunosuke needed to hug her tighter.

“It won’t be bad,” he whispered, trying his best to comfort her. “I’ll be there with you.”

“Chiba-kun…” she sobbed once more. Ryuunosuke smiled. “Just call me Ryuu, please. We’ll be classmates in the future.”

“Then please…” she rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and pulled a smile Ryuunosuke had never seen before. “Call me Rinka.”

And that was how they started being _together_. Ryuunosuke never asked Rinka to be his girlfriend or anything of the sort. But he stood in front of her house at the start of the third year with a smile on his face and held her hand as they both walked to the hell people dubbed as the End Classroom.


End file.
